


Mes Reines

by Ahelya



Series: Revanche et autres histoires [8]
Category: Blood+
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Nathan s'était souvent demandé comment un Chevalier pouvait continuer de vivre après la mort de sa Reine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic peut se passer à n'importe quel moment de Revanche une fois que le chapitre 10 de la partie I a été dépassé.

_Date et lieu inconnus_

 

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à leur poser cette question... Curiosité de jeune Chevalier ? La peur de perdre sa Reine et de se retrouver seul ? Un peu des deux ?

C'était à la fin d'un entraînement avec eux. Ils étaient en train de ranger les armes qu'ils avaient utilisés. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il leur avait posé la question.

« Comment peut-on vivre sans sa Reine ? »

Il les avait vus se figer pendant un court instant puis les jumeaux l'avaient observés pendant un long moment.

« Parce que l'on a fini par en trouver d'autre sans doute, avaient-ils fini par répondre.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Miru ! »

Ils avaient souri tristement.

« Pas si elle t'y oblige, avait murmuré Ishta.

-Miru ne ferait jamais ça ! Avait-il protesté.

-Nul ne sait vraiment de quoi une Reine est capable, avait ajouté Eksos. Mais sois certain que si elle t'oblige à survivre, tu trouveras d'autres Reines à aimer mais... »

 

* * *

 

_Présent_

 

Il avait eu tort. Ils avaient eu raison. Comme d'habitude. Et maintenant, il comprenait mieux les jumeaux sans Reine mais il se demandait toujours quelle promesse leurs Reines avaient bien pu leur arracher pour qu'ils leur survivent et qu'ils mettent ainsi leurs talents au service de toutes et de tous.

Peut-être la même que lui ? Protéger leur descendantes mais... Mais les jumeaux ne faisaient par partie de leur Clan. Ils étaient arrivés un beau jour d'on ne savait où et ils étaient restés.

Les jumeaux avaient-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient dans son Clan ? Avaient-ils réussi à trouver d'autres Reines à aimer ?

Lui, il avait fini par les trouver alors qu'il pensait être le dernier de leur race. Cela avait d'abord été une jeune guerrière lancée dans une croisade personnelle.

En la suivant, il avait trouvé sa sœur, petite fille prisonnière que seule la mort pouvait délivrer.

Maintenant, il veillait sur deux magnifiques princesses encore innocentes et bientôt... Bientôt deux nouvelles Reines, dont il était le seul à connaître l'existence, apparaitraient.

Les Clans renaissaient ainsi que l'avait prédit sa Reine... La première qu'il avait aimé... Celle qui avait planté la graine de cette renaissance... Miru, celle qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

 

* * *

 


End file.
